Koma Inu/Library
Guild History and Events *Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc **After a terrifying discovery that a resident dark guild has harmed one of their youngest members, Koma Inu is forced to go into battle to protect their family and save the town from being overrun by dark mages. This multi-chapter story follows the twists and turns of the epic battle as Koma Inu fights to take down Shattered Dusk. *Koma Inu's S Class Trials **The S Class Promotion Trials is an annual guild tradition, wherein selected Koma Inu Mages of remarkable abilities are given the chance to become an elite S-Class Mage - a position worthy of their exceptional Magical Powers. It is comprised of multiple trials designed to test the candidates magical capabilities, intelligence, willpower, and loyalty. This trial also serves as the test for those who wish to earn the Guild Ace title as well. *Koma Inu's Grand Ball **As a way to celebrate all their accomplishments throughout the year, as well as congratulating those who participated in the S Class Trials, all guild members are invited to attend an extravagant evening in the guild's ballroom! This annual tradition involves many a song and dance, where members are able to drink, eat snowcones, and just enjoy each others company through a night filled with happiness and laughter. Completed Job Requests E Class Jobs Pearl Divers Needed *'Requirement's': Optional diving gear *'Location': The Calm Sea *'Type of Mission': Deep Sea Diving *'Description': We need a mage’s help getting to the oysters at the bottom of the Calm Sea. It’s too deep for our normal divers, and there have been squid things messing with our deep-sea equipment.A water mage would be preferred for this job, but we can get diving equipment for you at a slightly lower reward.Bring up our oyster crates -Three in total, they are quite large so you will have to take three trips down- to receive your reward. *'Reward': 50,000 Jewels (35,000 if you need diving equipment) + a pearl necklace! *'Requester': Eric Ushikawa (Owner of Eric’s Jewelry) *'Progress': Completed here Temporary Librarian Needed * Requirement's: Knowledge of book care *'Location': Crocus *'Type of Mission': Looking for Traps *'Description': We have had some…. disagreements with our Bellum Carty Bookstore bookkeeper, and he has quit. We shall need a replacement librarian for the time being, who has knowledge of book care and such. Another thing, considering his... distress on his last day and knowledge of magic, we will need a mage to search the books and library for any traps he may have left. *'Reward': 40,000 Jewels *'Requester': Surius Carty (Bookstore Owner) *'Progress: '''Completed here * '''Day Care Manager Needed for the Day' *'Requirement's': Good with Children *'Location': Onibus Town *'Type of Mission': Babysitting *'Description': We need a mage’s help with taking care of the children at the daycare. They are such rowdy children that our previous manager quit! So we would like your help in watching over the kids while we find a suitable replacement. Beware, they may want to make you pull your hair out by the end of the day, that is if the children haven't already done the damage... *'Reward': 35,000 Jewels *'Requester': Julie Takanawa (Day Care Owner) *'Progress': Completed here. * A Wild Chicken Chase * Requirement's: None. * Location: Just Outside of Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Search and Retrieve * Description: It seems as if my chickens decided to become free range...They managed to get out of the coop last night and now I can seem to catch them. They are just too fast to catch! I think some of them may have wandered into town as well...I have 10 chicken, and they are my pride and joy, can you help me get them back? * Reward: 60,000 Jewels * Requester: Leroy Jenkins (farm owner) * Progress: Completed here. Clean Up Crew * Requirement's: None. * Location: Koma Inu Guild Hall * Type of Mission: Cleaning * Description: Well the Grand Ball was a major success! But now we have to deal with the fun part of cleaning up after it... * Reward: 50,000 Jewels * Requester: Samarra Inari * Progress: Completed here. Boyfriends For A Day! * Requirement's: Males only * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Play-Pretending * Description: Valencia and Fiona are local girls who's parents are coming to see them this weekend. The problem is they have been lying to them saying that they both had boyfriends who were mages as they were too ashamed to tell them that they were still single. Instead of telling the truth they've decided to hire mages to pretend like they are their boyfriends. * Reward: 50, 000 Jewels each * Requester: Valencia and Fiona * Progress: completed here. D Class Jobs 'Guard During Transport' *'Requirement's': Two mages preferably *'Location': Magnolia Town to Clover Town *'Type of Mission': Carriage Guard *'Description': We are transporting some very valuable goods between Magnolia Town and Clover Town and would like an escort in case any crooks try to stop us. We will pay upfront in order to secure a team who is strong enough to protect our cargo *'Reward': 100,000 Jewels *'Requester': Stojin Indra *'Progress': Completed by Aiden Cordelia and Scorpius here Worms Needed for Research * Requirement's: None. *'Location': Galuna Island (aka Demon Island) *'Type of Mission': Trapping *'Description': I require live Fidi worms. These three-foot long beauties are necessary for my research, alive! The worms are found on Galuna Island- otherwise known as Demon Island. The Fidi worms prefer to live with the largest of the monsters on the island. Please bring me these worms- my town’s crops and livelihood depend on it! *'Reward': 100,000 Jewels +the best fertilizer in the world + fresh strawberries for 2 months *'Requester': Cliff Jones (herbologist) *'Progress': Completed here Missing Child in Oshibana * Requirement's: None. * Location: Last seen at Oshibana Station * Type of Mission: Rescuing * Description: A mother and her son just got off the train at Oshibana Station for a visit with relatives when the little boy was swept away with the crowd. Now the mother has no idea where her son has gone! * Reward: 100,000 Jewels * Requester: Mari Nakadan (mother) * Progress: Completed here C Class Jobs A Fake Among the Rest *'Requirement's': None. *'Location': Onibus Town *'Type of Mission': Search and Capture *'Description': There has recently been a telepathic mage going around and claiming to be a member of Koma Inu. He uses this lie to get people to believe that he is a good man, when in fact he is merely taking the money for himself. He targets the richer families, and convinces him that he needs the money to repair the guild hall. Find him and turn him in to the Magic Council to be punished for his crimes. *'Reward': 150,000 Jewels *'Requester': Aldrich Saiful (Mayor of Onibus Town) *'Progress': Completed here. Art Thief on the Loose * Requirement's: None. * Location: Beanstalk Village * Type of Mission: Capture * Description: The town is home to many local artists who like to show off their work at the monthly "Art Hop". But the past few months artists have been loosing their art to a group of 6 thieves that call themselves Golomb Ruler. They are taking away the livelyhood of our residents, so much so that we may have to cancel Art Hop! Please stop them before it gets out of hand! * Reward: 100,000 Jewels + A free piece of art of your choice * Requester: Gavriel Zenon * Progress: '''Completed here '''Clover Town Crook * Requirement's: None. *'Location': Clover Town *'Type of Mission': Subduing a Thief *'Description': Recently, there has been a string of thefts in Clover Town all supposedly down by the same group known simply as the White Hand. These thieves have recently stolen many items from a woman known simply as Miss Zoe. These were antique items that she sold in her shop and very valuable. The calling card of a white hand print on the door made it clear enough who it was. However, this time the group left behind a clue. Some black powder. *'Reward': 300,000 Jewels *'Requester': Miss Zoe (Antique Shop Owner) *'Progress: '''Finished here B Class Jobs '''I Need A Real Challenge ' *'Requirement's': S-class mage OR an approved guild member *'Location': Magnolia *'Type of Mission': Battle *'Description': I am a former mage of the disbanded dark guild Chaos Prophet, and I am looking to test my strength! I have pulverized mages from all sorts of guilds and I am looking for someone who can actually take me on! *'Reward': Joy of the fight *'Requester': Anders Camilo *'Progress': Completed by Aiden Cordelia here In Need of a Modern Day Robin Hood *'Requirement's': Two man team at minimum *'Location': Caracol Island *'Type of Mission': Resident Liaison *'Description': The Alverez Empire is overstepping their boundaries! The guards placed on this island have been exploiting all the residents and tourists that come to this island saying that they need to pay taxes for about everything! If I keep having to pay these taxes, I'm never going to be able to keep my smoothies shop alive! *'Reward': 500,000 Jewels + An endless supply of smoothies whenever you visit! *'Requester': Johan Knowell (Shop Owner) *'Progress': Completed here Monsters Overthrowing Hiking Destination * Requirement's: Two man team, warm clothing, hiking gear, provisions. * Location: Mt. Hakobe * Type of Mission: Monster Slaying * Description: It seems that Mt. Hakobe is having trouble with monsters scaring away its tourists. It is rumored that at least twenty Vulcans are attacking passersby on their hiking trips.These strong creature is not hard to defeat if you’re an experienced mage, but twenty of them can be a little dangerous. So, be careful. * Reward: 680,000 Jewels + a 3-day all expense paid trip to the Mt. Hakobe ski lodge! * Requester: Hulda Arnira (owner of a Travel Agency) * Progress: Completed here A Watchful Eye * Requirement's: Two man team at minimum * Location: Magic Council Detainment Facility * Type of Mission: Prison Guard * Description: After capturing a fairly rowdy Wind Magic User, he was transported to the Detainment Facility while he awaits trial in front of the Magic Council. Due to the overwhelming number of prisoners we have right now, we are a little short on guards who are capable of looking after such a man. We request your assistance to look after this man for the 2 days that he must wait to go to trial. Food and shelter will be provided at the Magic Council, and you will only be working the night shift. * Reward: 700,000 Jewels * Requester: Wolfheim * Progress: Completed here A Class Jobs Someone take this off my back * Requirements: Team of experienced mages * Location: Oregano Town * Type of Mission: '''Monster Slaying * '''Description: Hey, Lars O'Ryenne here. I received this request to take out a Drake Pegasi by the mayor of a town in fiore which is being harassed by the aforementioned monster. I would gladly do this job considering the pay he offered and the fact that Drake Pegasi are rare creatures that sport high-quality materials, but I am extremely busy at the moment with other jobs. Plus, I live in Joya and this town is in Fiore, which is quite a distance to travel. I know that I personally do not have the reward ready to give, but rest assured that the original client will pay any team or mage the hefty reward for killing this monster. Plus, Drake Pegasi materials go for high prices on the markets, so selling the materials can provide for you an additional payout. As an apology for not being able to pay out directly, I have attached a guide to help you take out the monster as they can be rather... tricky to kill. I also will personally send you a weapon in my arsenal made from Drake Pegasi Materials as a thanks. P.S. In case the mayor asks where I am, tell them that I couldn't make it and that I sent you instead. NOTE FROM SKYDEK: Be sure to refer to the Drake Pegasi page to know how to write out the monster in your story. PLEASE do not take the monster out of character. I hereby give permission to whoever wants to take on this job to use and reference this monster in his/her story. * Reward: 900000 Jewels + A weapon fashioned out of Drake Pegasi Materials from my personal arsenal. * Requester: ' '''Lars O'Ryenne. Originally, the Mayor of Oregano Town sent me this request. * '''Progress':Completed here Hydra Mutilating Town's Population * Requirement's: Full Team of experienced mages * Location: Oak Town * Type of Mission: Monster Slaying * Description: A Hydra-like serpent has been decimating the residents of Oak Town. It lives on a river nearby. Once the sun sets, it comes out of the river and attacks the city. The forests in Oak Town burn with fire every night. Many buildings have been damaged and the hospital is full with injured people. Every head of this monster has a different ability. One head can spit fire. One head can spit ice. One head can spit wind. And one head can spit poisonous gas. The job is extremely dangerous. It’s better suited for more experienced mages. * Reward: 1,115,000 Jewels * Requester: Frans Yorkiro (mayor) * Progress:Completed here! Protect the Village * Requirement's: Team of experienced mages * Location: Hunting Village * Type of Mission: Guard Duty * Description: There have been rumors floating around that a large group of thugs are planning to raid our village tonight. They have a few powerful mages on their side, but most of them are just normal. I know this may be a little paranoid, but would you be able to stand watch over the city that night, just in case they do show? * Reward: 1,000,000 Jewels * Requester: Cyprus Guzman (Village Mayor) * Progress:Completed here! S Class Jobs The Lady of the Water * Requirement's: S-class mage, additional team members optional * Location: The Graveyard Sea * Type of Mission: Investigative * Description: It has been seen that there is a women that has been showing up near The Graveyard Sea for the past couple weeks. It has been told that she uses her charm and song to lure fisherman out to sea and then proceeds to kill the crew members and destroy the boat. It is your job to investigate the cause of this phenomenon and prevent this from ever happening again. * Reward: 2,500,000 Jewels * Requester: Wesley Simmons (Fiore's Fish and Game Director) * Progress: Completed here Blue Skull * Requirement's: S-class mage, additional team members optional * Location: Magnolia Town * Type of Mission: Infiltrate and Destry * Description: It seems that there have been many eye witness accounts of a man named Geoffrey, trying to revive a dark guild by the name of Blue Skull. It seems that he may possess a lacrima that is giving him eternal life...I need your help while Fairy Tail is away to put an end to this revival! * Reward: 2,500,000 Jewels * Requester: Mayor of Magnolia Town * Progress: Completed here A Child's Plaything ''' * '''Requirement's: S-class mage (additional team members optional) OR an approved team by the guild master * Location: Last seen near Mystic Tower * Type of Mission: Investigative * Description: You end up getting a weird message from the Magic Council of a wizard in the Haunted Village about a wizard having as much power as a top ranked mage, but her confirmed age turns out to be seven. It is also said that she has gone through a small guild recently on her own and caused mass genocide on it. This sort of crime will not be tolerated, and all of the wizards of Fiore and even the dark guilds have been told to go on high alert. We would like to get more information on the little girl, so our troops can know what they are up against. Only engage if necessary. * Reward: 3,500,000 Jewels * Requester: Magic Council * Progress: Completed here. Guild Member's Personal Data Samarra Inari *A Sense of Fernweh- Samarra sets out on a new journey of her own to help find where she belongs. On the path to joining a guild, she runs into some unexpected trouble...how will she get out of this predicament so she can start her new life? *Sparring Samarra Inari vs Zero Isdeth- In preparation for the tournament against Warrior Angel, Samarra is challenged by Zero to a sparring match. Excited to strech her legs for a bit, she gladly accepts. *A Borrowed Battle: Drake Pegasi Attack!- Receiving a transferred job from the guild of Orion's Belt, Koma Inu is asked to take out a beast called Drake Pegasi. Wanting to see what this beast is like in the wild, Samarra accompanies two of her guild members to the forest where the beast is hiding. Nova *A Fake Among the Rest - Nova resorts to a new tactic when confronting a thief who has been using Koma Inu's name to extort money from people. But when the thief gets to intrigued what measures will he resort to? *I Won't Bow to Bad Memories - Nova's training mission leads to her uncovering some unpleasant memories. When she refuses to continue her magic power drops... will she continue or will she learn to live with half her magic? *Why Can My Scars Still Hurt Me? - Koma Inu's Grand Ball is coming shortly and Nova is without a date. Stopping a would be thief leads to a new romantic interest. But sometimes feelings can be one sided. *The Best Things Come In Tiny Packages - Nova feels down after harsh rejection but comes to find a little, well a big, reason to smile. Arthur Moshiyoto *Welcome to Unchained Soul: While wandering in one town in Magnolia, a thief steals his keys. Eugene Woodland stopped the thief. He invited them to his guild and they accepted it. Later that day he spars with Eugene, and loses. Afterwards, Arthur, Emily, Eugene, Juliet and Shana go on a mission to destroy a dark guild and they meet Hayate. They join forces and destroy the guild. As they return to the guild headquarter, Arthur asks for a permission to go on a solo mision to find the Fourth Legendery Gem, Topaz. He got the permission and left. *The Faithful Meeting: After destroying a dark guild, alongside his teammates, Arthur decided to go on a solo mission. His primary goal is to find the Fourth Legendary Gem. He met Zaha who has amnesia, and decided to help him regain his memories. In order to do that, they have to defeat two dark mages who stole Zahas memories. As they were training, Zaha got kidnapped and Arthur went on a rescue mission to save him. (Not finished). *The Turn of Tides: Letting Go: After finishing a mission, Arthur, Juliet and Emily head back home. Arthur proposes a joke, a race home. He summons Arion and gets home first. *The Search for the Legendary Gems: Ruby : After returning from his solo mission, Arthur returns to his guild base operation which is empty. After leaving his stuff, he hears a familliar voice, Juliet who was accompanied by her older sister, Emily. After telling them about his mission, the rest of the guild members arrive. Ren tells him that they've located another gem, Ruby. After agreeing to go and look for the gem, they left on their mission. As they came to school, they changed their clothes to a school uniform that Juliet created. They divided into two groups: boys and girls. The boys found the gem owner, but they had a problem: she is afraid of men in general. After Emily and Luna made her face her fears, she had to meet Arthur. However, she was still frighten by the fact that he was standing ten feet away from her. Luna proposed that the guys cross-dress, in order to allay her fear. (Not Finished) *Meeting with Markus : Arthur, alongside Eugene, his guildmate and five other people, has been summoned by an unknown man. *An Apocalyptic Reckoning: Arthur accepted the 125,000,000 Jewels quests where he met three mages, Percy, Jude and Wall. They formed a team and decided to find out something about The Dagger of Mare. As they got to the library, they got ambushed by a dark guild. As the three mages began to defend themself, Arthur took the opportunity to find the book. As he took it, he began to battle the remaining mages. He then ran out, trying to get the book to a safe location. As the four gathered one more time, they began to walk in a nearby woods and settled for the night. *A Fracture in the Balance: Arthur had a weird nightmare about the dagger destroying his spirits, alongside their keys. The four began to move towards the dagger, but a lot of monsters attacked them. Arthur tried to avoid battleing and got out of the forest with Arion, the Winged Horse. As they gathered, they began to move towards a near city, but it was already late, so they made a camp near it. Arthur had the same nightmare. He woke up first and took a walk to calm down. He also bought breakfast for everyone. The image of the dagger appeared and one of them grabbed it, activating a ten layered runic prison. Three mages started to battle while Arthur, with a little help of his spirits, was decoding and re-writing the runes. The battle was getting intense and Arthur was trying to be fast with the runes. *The True Battle: As he decoded the first five layers of runic prison, one of the mages made the ground dissapear. He summoned Apus, the heavenly bird, to help him. He found the book and lifted him where he was decoding the runic prison. After breaking the fifth layer, the prison released a large tornado. Luckily, Arthur summones Ao, the Air Spirit, to stop the tornado. Afterwards, in order to decode the seventh layer, he makes a mistake. The runes fire several fire spheres, but he dodges them easily. After breaking the sixth layer, all magical energy within the runes is absorbed. Since Arthur was only two inches away from the runes, he lost his concious. Lola appeared out of nowhere and used Release from the emerald on him. He then decoded the seventh layer and the runes released a large ammount of water. After decoding the eight layer, the runes began to release lava, which wasn't helping Arthur to concetrate. Umi Aisu *Happy Birthday Umi - Umi's life just before joining Koma Inu. The life that helped Umi grow into the person she is now at the guild. *Breaking the Ice - Umi goes off to train and learn new techniques but she found more than new techniques when she came back to the guild. Aiden Cordelia *Kyana and Aiden - A small bit of Aiden's life before joining the Koma Inu guild. A story about two friends and how Aiden's personality came to be. *The Lady of The Water - Aiden believes he can complete an S-Class mission by himself but is stopped by Nova. These two must learn to work together and take down an evil siren that has been troubling a nearby town. *Training for the GMG with Aiden Cordelia - The S-Class trials had shown Aiden what he needed to work on in the future. What better time to work those flaws out than the training for the Grand Magic Games with the Warrior Angel guild. In the process Aiden becomes stronger physically and mentally, learning a few new tricks along the way. *Guard During Transport - Aiden and Scorpius go out on a mission together and get into a whole bunch of mishaps and trouble as they go through the mission. *The Rematch: Aiden vs Nova - Aiden, unpleased with the result of his first fight with Nova, while training for the GMG, challenges her again to a rematch. He seems to have the upperhand but is interrupted by a beast. *Returning What was Stolen - The Fractal Regiment set off on a mission to protect a village from a gang of savages. They then learn what the town has been doing to anger the savages but are offered a choice. What will they choose to do? *Crash Chaos - Aiden continues training and stumbles along an interesting job request. He decides to take it a beings along an interesting adventure including tight suits and weird large men. *Boyfriends for Hire - Aiden and Scorpius are back at it again but this time they are hired for a couple of girls. The job turns into more of training for dating for Aiden and Scorpius as they go through the night with their dates. Zero Isdeth *Zero Isdeth Arc-The story of Zero's journey to join the guild Koma Inu told in a three part arc. explaining some of his origin and the troubles he faced and will face. *Truth from Insanity- Zero has finally caught a break and been told that a member of the dark guild he is hunting has been captured. Unfortunately for Zero his Visit to the captured member wasn't what he was expecting. *Ballad of Flames- The Koma Inu guild grand ball is approaching and Zero is requested for a job, but it wasn't at all what he was expecting.Thank fully testing out his new moves made it much better. * Sins of The Past-Zero wants to know what actually transpired the day his home vanished and the only way he knew how was to face his biggest fear and relive the moment once more. * Geoffrey's Brief Return-The grand ball has ended, but it seems Zero has some troubling matters to attend to. Breaking into the councils detainment facilities to meet and old foe. *Sparring Zero vs Greed vs Kagami Inoue- The Grand Magic Games are fast approaching and with Zero preparing for his training. What better way then to have a warm up before his real training begins. *James the Crow - Training as usual Zero and Shifuku are met with a little surprise. Scorpius * Why can't they understand...-This is the story of how Scorpius learned magic and joined Koma Inu. * Scorpius goes fishing- Scorpius decides to go on a quick job, but found potential love and heartbreak as well... * Opposites Attract- Well it seems that Scorpius may actually have some luck with women after all... Tojima Shisen * Beyond the Shadows Cast- On a job Tojima is forced to relive part of his broken past and think about the path he has chosen but perhaps also help someone on a similar path find their light before it is too late. * Returning what Was Stolen * The Darkness finds the Light: Tojima and Annalina Niwatori * Niwatori's first step Greed * New Beginning The White Lion lives- Greed's story of his transformation to a mage and what he would become. Joining Koma Inu he may very well revive the name "The White Lion" to what it signified before. * Sparring Zero vs Greed vs Kagami Inoue- Greed has agreed to help Zero with his warm up but soon turns into a three way spar that might escalate dangerously if not stopped. * A Date with Murphy's Law-Greed has planned a perfect date for a very special girl, but it seems things wont be going according to plan. Nagisa The Fateful Meeting of Sisters: Water and Ice Spar! - Nagisa finally meets her sister and they spar a little this story is all thanks to Roji, who knew he was so sweet. Layla Mayumi * A Date with Murphy's Law-Greed has planned a perfect date for a very special girl, but it seems things wont be going according to plan when the Ichigomi twins spot them at the carnival.